sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are four unholy, supernatural entities, initially summoned by Moloch, so as to bring about the Apocalypse. They are partially represented by Four White Trees and were written in the Book of Revelations, representing conquest, war, famine and death, riding atop horses that were black, red, pale and white, respectively. All four have appeared in the dream sequence of Ichabod Crane where he is tasked by his wife, Katrina Crane, to stop them from bringing about the Apocalypse. Towards the end of the first season, it has been revealed that each of the Horsemen were once mortal men that have sold their souls over to Moloch, who remade them into what they currently are. Excluding Death, the other three Horsemen still possess their heads, and by the time of the Season One finale, only Death and War have made full appearances (the Horseman of Conquest only appeared in the first season episode John Doe and wasn't seen afterward and Famine hasn't been encountered yet). It appears that all the Horsemen have some control of heating their weapons, as Death can heat his broadax enough to cauterize wounds and War can ignite his sword. However, this may only be limited to bladed weapons. own Horsemen of the Apocalypse]] It has been revealed that Malcolm Dreyfuss is assembling his own Horsemen of the Apocalypse, having chosen Logan MacDonald and Helen Donovan as the Horsemen of Pestilence and Famine, respectively, with Abraham Van Brunt likely to continue on as Death, but it is possible that Dreyfuss will replace him. In an unfortunate (and ironic) turn of events, Ichabod Crane has become the new Horseman of War to protect Diana Thomas, who had been Dreyfuss' intended candidate for the position, but was later freed from the position and returned to his previous. However, with the return of Henry Parish, the Horseman of War is to return. Horsemen Current members *Death **Current Human Identity: Abraham Van Brunt **Horse: White with red eyes **Symbol: Bow with an arrow **Weapon/s: Broadax (reforged), throwing ax, Mossberg 500 shotgun, Glock 17 pistol, Colt M4A1 carbine, sabre sword **Form: Hessian Redcoat *Conquest/Pestilence **Current Human Identity: Logan MacDonald **Horse: Black with red eyes **Symbol: Scroll **Weapons: Plague spreading bow and arrow (formerly), spear. **Form: Samurai (or Hun) *War **Current Human Identity: Jeremy Crane **Former Human Identity: Ichabod Crane **Intended Human Identity: Diana Thomas (happened in alternate timeline) **Former Alias: Henry Parrish **Horse: Red with flaming eyes and nostrils (appears dark due to being shadowed by the night) **Symbol: Gun **Weapon/s: Sword of fire **Form/s: Suit of Armor (formerly Viking or Knight in armor) *Famine **Current Human Identity: Helen Donovan **Horse: Pale with red eyes **Symbol: Weighing Scales **Weapon/s: Scythe **Form: Cloaked (or hooded) with metal mask Trivia * So far, Jeremy and Ichabod Crane are the only known individuals to be relieved of their position as a Horseman of the Apocalypse. ** With the return of Jeremy, however, this is the first known indication of a former Horseman of the Apocalypse retaking a mantle. ** Abraham has considered returning to human life, but has yet to do so. * Chronologically, Conquest/Pestilence appears to be the oldest known member of Moloch's Horsemen, with Abraham being the second oldest and Jeremy having been the youngest known member. * Interesting enough, all Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have only been seen riding together outside of Ichabods dream or Lara's memories in season 4 finale "Freedom". * The threat posed by the Four Horsemen is ambiguous at the moment. ** The Horseman of Death has been shown willing to work with Ichabod. ** Moloch's Horseman of Conquest is only capable of entering the physical realm through his plague, last known instance of the plague was cured. If Conquest is able to bring his plague back again, he could reemerge in the physical realm. ** With Malcolm's death, the Horsemen dissapeared, not making clear what happened to them * Because of the ambiguity of their powers, it is unknown what the Four Horsemen are capable of if brought together. ** In "Freedom", it's proven that when all Four Horsemen ride together, they become more powerful. A good example of this is the fact that Death walked in daylight without any consequences. *There is not a permanently-set person for each Horseman, as there have been Horsemen before Jeremy Crane became War, and there has been a replacement for him in the form of Ichabod Crane in the present and Agent Thomas in the alternate future. However, it is unknown just how many Horsemen there have been throughout this history. See also *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse -Wikipedia page References Category:Groups Category:Supernaturals Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse